


A New Memeber

by Melody55



Series: The Water Dragon and Ice Emperor [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Jealousy, Sparring, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: Lyon meets someone at a bar, but what happens when she wants to join Lamia Scale? Can he take the attention she keeps getting from others?
Relationships: Lyon Vastia/Original Female Character(s), Ren Akatsuki/Sherry Blendy
Series: The Water Dragon and Ice Emperor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759201
Kudos: 4





	1. Meet and Greet

Music and booze did not mix well together, that was my first thought as the sun peeked through my curtains, waking me up for the day. My next thought was how much my head hurt as I tried to sit up in bed. I groaned, grabbing my head as I leaned against my headboard. _Ugh, what the hell happened?_ My stomach turned, which was usual for a hangover, but it was odd that the area between my legs was sore. _Why?_ My eyes shot open and my hand flew my blanket, lifting it to reveal my lack of clothing. A gasp escaped my lips as the blanket fell back down. My cheeks heated as all of the touches and moans of last night flooded back to me

_“Come on, it’s your last night of freedom before you join the guild,” My little grey exceed had pointed out. I had argued that I could still go out and drink after we had joined, but I had only received her infamous eye roll before I finally consented. And while I was out at the closest bar I could find, the little exceed would, for some reason, spend the night by the river. She had said something about wanting to get in tune with the water surrounding Margaret Town, which made no sense to me. I had been only a drink or two in before I had realized that someone was even staring at me. I had taken a sip of my drink and looked around, my eyes landing on a table near the back, and a pair or coal black eyes. I had quickly averted my eyes back to my drink, but it was too late. I had heard a feminine chuckle come from the table, probably from the busty pink haired woman that sat at the back table. Then, the empty chair beside me was suddenly taken._

_The white haired man with onyx eyes was calm and collected, but as we began to talk more, I could see the warmth and the strength. At some point, he had brought me over to meet his friends. There was a shorter man with large eyebrows and dark hair, the busty pink haired woman that had laughed before, and a red haired man that looked almost dog like. We had shared some laughs and stories. They had said how they were in a club and I told them how I was trying to start my new life, away from my strict father. After a few drinks, the three had left, leaving the white haired man and I to ourselves, and after a few more, he had decided to walk me home. The whole time, I could feel the blush that painted my cheeks. At some point, his large blue jacket covered my shoulders, and when we reached my house, his lips had gently covered mine, obviously testing the waters, but I was too far gone. I had pulled him down with full force, wrapping my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened._

_It wasn’t long before we stumbled through my door, the door closing right before his toned body pressed me against the wall. A shiver had run up my spine at the growl that came from his lips as I tugged on it. I moaned when his hands began to roam my body, slipping fabric off my dress to wrap my leg around his hip. My breath hitched as I felt the bulge in his pants, paired with his cold lips running down my neck._

“Hali, it’s time to get up,” a familiar voice called from the hallway.

“Uh, yeah- I’ll be down in a minute,” I stuttered, my skin scorching at the memories. Shaking my head, I willed myself to forget about it all, but I couldn’t. The dress I had worn the night before still smelled like him, like cool peppermint and musky cologne. Oh gods it smelled so good. 

“Hali,” Hope’s voice called again. “You okay?”

“Ye- yeah,” I blushed, quickly. “I’m just gonna- I’m gonna take a shower before we go. If- if you want, I can meet you in the market.”

I could hear the confusion and worry in her voice as she spoke again. “Are you sure you’re okay? You sound odd.”

“Yeah, I’m totally fine,” I awkwardly laughed. “Just need to rinse off.” I quickly jumped in the shower before she could question me more. As the water combed through my hair, running down my back, I could finally think. But what could I think? What did I know? I knew that it was a one night stand, after all, wasn’t that why there was no note and an empty spot in my bed? I knew that I wanted to know more about him, I knew I wanted to feel him again, hear his moans as my tongue wrapped around his hardened cock. I knew I wanted to see the look in his eyes as warm cum shot down my throat and dribbled down my chin. I knew I wanted to see him again, but knew it would be impossible, and I had to accept that. It was an amazing one night stand where I even lost count how many times I screamed his name as I came.

My back hit the cool marble of my shower, making me groan and screw my eyes shut. I couldn’t stop thinking about him or the way he felt all the times he pounded into me. Cold air sent goosebumps up my arms as I finally stepped out of the shower. Slowly, I made my way over to my closet and pulled out my long white beach shirt that had a slit on either side, showing off my legs. After slipping that on over my one piece, teal blue swimsuit with a sweetheart neckline, I slipped on my tan wedge heels. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and tied a white bow around it before clasping on my blue crystal necklace, a small white dragon carved in the center. I sighed as I looked in the mirror one more time.

“Lamia Scale, here I come,” I mumbled to myself. I tried to think of the day ahead, finally being able to meet the famed Ooba Babasaama. Taking in a deep breath of air, I straightened my back and stood tall. Whatever happened today, whether it be joining Lamia Scale or not, I could accept. I had to accept it, just like I had accepted that I would never see the white haired, insanely handsome and smooth man. With a nod, I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder, finally ready to start the day. 

The town market was packed, but it was easy enough to spot the little grey exceed flying above the crowd. My arms opened as she saw me, immediately flying into my arms. 

“You seem better,” she giggled. 

“I am,” I nodded. “Sorry for worrying you this morning, I guess I just had a lot on my mind.”

“That’s understandable,” she smiled up at me, “I mean, we are going to be meeting THE Lamia Scale today. You must be nervous.”

“Yeah,” I half agreed, thinking that it would be better to leave out the man I had brought home. 

“But don’t worry, they’ll accept you. I mean, how can they not? You’re a Dragon Slayer after all, the one and only daughter of Mercphobia.” Her tiny little paw fisted up as she flew out of my hands. 

“Yeah, let’s leave out the part of my big headed father,” I laughed.

“Well come on, I spotted the Guild a few blocks away,” she spun. I only had to nod before she began to fly away, straight to the large stone building. 

Grey stone pillars towered over three stories high, the Guild Symbol on either side of the name. My wedges clicked up the three steps to the door. After another deep breath, my hand raised to knock on the door. 

“Hi, can I help you?” a young voice opened the door.

“Yeah, I was hoping to talk to the Guild Master, Ooba Babasaama,” I spoke. 

“Oh are you here to join?” the young woman jumped up and down. Her deep pink hair reminded me of the woman at the bar, Sherry. She was practically the smaller version of the woman. But it couldn’t be. 

“I was hoping,” I smiled back at the bubbly girl.

“Well I’m Sherria, it’s nice to meet you,” she stuck her hand out. 

“I’m Hali,” I shook her dainty hand. “And this is Hope, my Exceed.” 

“Oh sweet, are you a Dragon Slayer?” her eyes lit up, but my jaw dropped as I stepped back. “Oh sorry, it’s just, all the Dragon Slayers I’ve met have Exceeds.”

I couldn’t help the laugh that slipped through my lips. “Uh- actually, I am.”

“Yes, oh I can’t believe it. Lamia Scale is getting our very own Dragon Slayer.” She was jumping up and down as I stared at her, a wide smile splitting my face. “Oh,” she quickly stopped. “Follow me,” she quickly latched onto my hand and dragged me through the doors, up a center staircase and through some hallways. “Wait here,” she ordered as we stopped in front of two large doors. Without opening them too much, Sherria snuck in, closing them behind her.

“Well she’s energetic,” Hope laughed. 

“I have to admit, i didn’t expect her to guess I was a Dragon Slayer,” I giggled. 

“Neither did I,” the grey exceed agreed. “I guess she’s met a bunch of them.”

“Well, they are one of the top Guilds. It wouldn’t surprise me if they were connected to Saber Tooth or Fairy Tail or even Blue Pegasus.” Hope nodded before the doors opened again, revealing Sherria with a large smile. 

“Come on in,” she bowed her head, opening the door more. 

The room was large and open, a single desk in the middle with three small couches surrounding the Fireplace to the left, and a few bookcases to the right. Sitting at the desk was an older woman with a beehive of grey hair atop her head and sagging ears. A deep pink cloak was sitting around her shoulders and a large gold necklace sat around her neck. 

“Well, do you just plan on standing there?” her voice roughly asked.

“My apologies, Ma’am,” I bowed my head as I approached the desk. 

“So, you wish to join my Guild, is that correct?” I nodded. “And you are a Dragon Slayer?” I nodded once more. “Very good. I’ll have you spar with one of my own. Depending on how the match goes, I will either accept or deny you. Is that clear?”

“But ma’am,” Sherria tried to argue.

“No buts, she may be a dragon slayer, but it doesn’t mean that she’s any good.” 

“I don’t mind, Sherria,” I smiled at the young girl. “After all, how can I be in a Guild if I can’t fight?”

The Master hummed and grinned at my response. “Follow me,” she ordered. I had no choice but to follow, Sherria and Hope trailing behind me. It was almost odd that we hadn’t passed any of the other members, but who was I to ask? Soon, we had stopped in an outdoor training arena that looked more like a stadium. “Lyon,” she called out, causing my awe-stuck eyes to widen. No, no it couldn’t be. My eyes trailed where the older woman was looking, and lo and behold, the tamed, white haired, black eyed Lyon turned toward us. At first, he didn’t notice me, only talking to his Master and the young Sherria. “I want you to spar with this young lady. She wants to join Lamia Scale.” Finally, his eyes met mine, widening as I gave him a weak smile. His arms had dropped with his jaw, and I could hear Sherry laughing in the background. How had I not noticed the trio by the wall? “What the hell is wrong with you, boy?” Master Ooba, whacked his leg with her cane. 

“My apologies, Master,” he tore his eyes away from mine to bow his head at the woman. 

“Don’t apologize, just do it,” she chastised. 

_“Looks like this guy is afraid of the old woman,_ ” Hope spoke in my head. 

_“Can you blame him?”_ I replied in my mind. _“She is the Master,”_ I looked at the Exceed, brow raised as my arms crossed over my chest. 

_“Seriously, that woman is scary,”_ Hope laughed. 

“You ready girl?” Ooba’s voice drew me back to the issue at hand. 

I nodded. “Always ready,” I couldn’t help the little smirk that was tugging at the side of my lip. 

“Looking forward to it,” Lyon smirked back. “Shall we?” he gestured to the large dirt arena. “Let’s make this interesting, shall we?” He quietly spoke as we reached the middle. “If I win, you owe me a drink?” he smirked.

I laughed. “Or you could just ask me out like a regular person,” I winked. “Now are we going to spar or what? I have a Guild to join.”

At his nod, the match began. As soon as he called out his Ice Made ravens, I drew my water whips and took them down. He seemed shocked. I took the opportunity and struck again, but he dodged, sending an Ice Made Eagle my way. With a swipe of my hand, the ice melted.

“Did she just melt his eagle?” a voice gawked.

I paid little attention to the crowd that began to gather around the sides. Ice shot from my fingers, most missing him, but one hit enough to tear his jacket. 

“No way, she has ice too?” another voice gasped. 

“I’ll have to admit, I did not see that coming,” Lyon stated, calling out his Ice Made Tiger. I was able to dodge the tiger, but I wasn't quick enough to dodge the icy ground. ‘Easy enough’ I thought as I slid, melting the ice on the way. 

“Water Dragon whips,” I called, standing tall and strong as each of the water vines slammed up and down. Lyon was able to dodge most of them, but when the attack stopped, he was holding his side.

“Ice Make Dragon,” he called out, his arms extending to the sides. 

I grinned, watching the ice form into the beautiful creature. I couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Nice try, but the thing about me, “ I began, flipping onto the dragon’s back, “I slay dragons,” I chuckled, my water whipping wrapping around the beast’s neck as I jumped down, beheading and crumbling the statue. My eyes met his, and I knew things had changed. He had clearly been holding back- way back. One attack after another either hit or missed me. He was so fast, easily an equal to myself. No, he was even better. I could either crush his attacks with my water whips, melt them or break them with one of my dragon moves. But they weren’t the target, Lyon was. After a Roar, my chest rose and fell.

“Water Dragon whirlpool,” I called out, my hands shot out, two whirlpools heading toward the Ice Mage. The moment that he turned them to ice, melted them back to water and split them. With a grin, I crashed them together and caught the man in my trap. Water lifted off the ground, swirling around the mage. With a flick of a finger, a bubble of air surrounded his head.

“Do you surrender?” I asked. He only grinned. Ice crackled from his palm, immediately melting back to water. He was trapped, so why didn’t he look like it? Why did he look calm and relaxed?

“Oh she’s in for it now?” a voice whispered from the sides. My eyes narrowed. What was he up to?

Without a second guess, I took the bubble of air away from him. I wouldn’t kill him, but I had to win. He was my opponent and I had to do everything in order to win. The air was gone, but he still seemed calm, his eyes staring straight at me. Ice still crackled at his fingertips, still melting back to water. My eyes widened when he grinned. Without warning, his arms crossed in and X over his chest, thrusting down to freeze the water. My arms covered my face as ice shards shot toward me. One knee hit the floor as I crouched, hoping to avoid the attack. I gasped as my feet lifted off the ground, being pushed by a snow tornado. My heart picked up it’s pace as the vortex surrounded Lyon and I, and my cheeks heated when I realized that he had lost his shirt completely.

“Is stripping something all you Ice mages do?” I chuckled, trying not to get too distracted.

“Nothing you haven’t seen already,” he winked. “Now, I hope you don’t mind, but I need to end this. I have a date tonight.”

“Is that a request or demand?” I questioned.

“I seem to remember you liking my demands last night,” his smirk widened, making my cheeks blushed. 

“Hoping to repeat last night, are we?” The question was out of my lips before I could stop it. 

“Hoping to get closer to the woman who stole my heart in mere hours,” he corrected. 

“And what if she doesn’t want to?” I tried to throw him off. It didn't work. 

“Then I’ll wait until she does,” he replied. So he wasn’t just smooth when under the influence of alcohol, nice to know. “Now, again, my apologies,” he changed the subject. My eyes widened and a gasp sucked into my lungs as his hands fisted toward the ground. I tried to create a water shield, but it was too late. With a groan, I was sent flying, and when I looked up again, Lyon stood with an ice lance pointed at my chest. 

“Enough,” Ooba clapped her hands. In an instant, his lance disappeared and his hand was held out toward me. I laughed, taking his hand, still as strong and cold, yet comforting as last night.

“Nice match,” he grinned.

“You too,” I agreed. 

We both paused when the Master stepped toward us. “Kneel, child,” she ordered. I quickly glanced at Lyon, wondering what was happening, but he only nodded. I knelt down, almost jerking back as the Master took my face in her hand, turning and twisting it as much as she could. She hummed and eyed my features. “Yes, yes,” she mumbled. “Congratulations child and welcome to Lamia Scale.”

My cheeks tingled with a smile as I looked her in the eyes. “Thank you ma’am.”

“Don’t mention it. Anyone that can hold out that long against one of my strongest deserves a spot in my guild. Now come with me. You and your cat need marks.” I nodded, not having much of a choice but to follow Master Ooba. Before the doors closed behind me, I could see the grin on Lyon’s lips and the lightness in his eyes.

“Way to go,” Hope’s voice pulled me from his sight. 

I only nodded as we entered the Master’s office, the doors closing behind us. Between the stamp and a debriefing of Lamia Scales History and the rules, Ooba had kept us in her office for a good two hours. And when we had been let out, Sherria had been the first to jump at the chance to talk to me and drag me to the Mess Hall, which also had a bar, for some reason. 

“You are allowed to drink right?” she innocently asked. 

“Yes I am,” I laughed. 

“Already got her a drink,” a familiar feminine voice turned our attention. “Welcome to Lamia Scale,” Sherry grinned, handing me a glass of wine. 

“Thanks,” I grinned, taking the drink. “So this is what you meant by club?” I teased.

“Well Lyon didn’t really want us to spill being in Lamia Scale. Something about wanting to impress you with himself and not his Guild,” she grinned, leaning to one side. “And, oh you would not believe how sad he looked when he came in this morning. Apparently you gave quite the impression on him last night,” she teased, making my cheeks heat.

“Oh you guys have met already?” Sherria innocently asked.

“We met her at the bar last night,” the older pinkette answered. “Sherria is my cousin, by the way.”

“So that’s why she looks like a mini version of you,” I chuckled.

“It’s more than looks,” a voice spoke, turning our attention to the three men entering. “Their personalities are almost identical,” the shorter, dark haired man continued.

“Oh come on Yuka, we’re not that bad,” Sherry pouted. 

“Yo, water girl, congrats,” the dog man spoke up. “I don't think I've ever seen someone fight Lyon like that. Well, besides Gray,” he scratched his chin.

“Indeed, you fought very well,” Yuka added. “If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly are you?”

“I’m the Water Dragon Slayer,” I simply answered. 

“Yeah, can you believe it, a Dragon Slayer in our Guild. I wonder if she can take Natsu down,” she gasped, looking up to me.

I laughed, shaking my head. “Seeing as though he took my father down, I highly doubt it.”

“Why doubt yourself?” Lyon finally spoke. “You’re powerful, never doubt that.” 

“I don’t doubt that I'm powerful in my own right. I’ve been training against my father for over 20 years. I know the moves, I know strategies, I’ve studied the world, but I lack personal experience."

“So what? You’ve been locked up or something?” Sherry questioned.

“Something like that,” I answered, looking down at my wine.

“Her dad was completely strict. Never let anyone really see her,” Hope interjected.

“Well, wherever you came from, we’re glad you’re here now,” Lyon spoke, raising his glass. “To our new members,” he toasted, winking at me. I smiled, raising my glass, chuckling as Hope picked Sherria up enough for her to toast with her own glass.


	2. Kōbi Tsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hali has some things to go through...alone. Will Lyon follow Master Ooba's orders and let Hali deal with it, or will he get the surprise of a lifetime? (WARNING: There will be sex in this chapter)

Weeks had passed where we each fell into our own routine. With Hope constantly by my side, Lyon and I could only grab dinner or drinks with others. And he had yet to officially ask me out. Maybe I was just a one night stand for him? Yet he would constantly want to train with me, team up with me for missions, and flirt with me, so maybe not? Either way, I knew that I was falling for him more and more as the days passed. 

I learned of his past early on; how he grew up and trained with Gray Fulbuster of Fairy Tail, how their master risked her life to put Deliora away for good, even how he, Sherry, Toby, and Yuka had tried freeing the demon so he could prove that he was strong. It wasn’t long after that where the four had joined Lamia Scale, going against countless enemies and always coming up victorious. During a girls night, Sherry had drunkenly confessed how she was “happy that Lyon finally found someone worth keeping after all of his little flings.” I had to admit that that had thrown me for a loop and I was about to ask her to elaborate, but she continued.

“Oh don’t worry though, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He really likes you. And I mean like really, really likes you. Not even his precious Juvia could hold a light to you. Oh, Juvia is one of the Fairy Tail mages,” she chuckled before continuing. “It was so awkward to see him pine for her when she obviously had a thing for Gray.”

“So he’s a charmer?” I carefully questioned.

“Oh he was such a charmer,” she giggled, gulping down the rest of her wine. “But don’t you worry, he only has eyes for you.”

Though it was nice to hear that he had apparently ceased his wooing of other women, I had to wonder how long I could hold his interest. I knew what he was to me, but what was I to him? Unfortunately I wasn't able to get much of an answer before Ooba had us on another mission. 

Lyon and I were to join three of the Blue Pegasus boys with a threat warning, and from the moment I stepped onto their ship, I was surrounded by the three males.

“How beautiful you are,” a shorter blond kissed my hand.

“What is such a beauty doing in Lamia Scale?” a taller blonde took my other hand and held it to his chest.

“If you would like to join our guild, I guess you would be more than welcome,” a tan male with dark hair slid up behind me. My body was tense at the attention, my cheeks tingling as I searched for Lyon, who stood to the side with a scowl.

“Enough,” he called, “Eve, Hibiki, Ren, this is Hali, Lamia Scales newest member,” he introduced, swatting the males away. 

“Lyon, why would you drag such a delicate flower on a dangerous mission?” the taller blond spoke.

“Delicate flower my ass,” I chuckled, finally able to step out of their grip. They each opened their mouths to speak, but I quickly waved my hand, drawing water from the clouds to trap them in ice. “I can take care of myself just fine, thank you.” I could hear Lyon chuckle behind me.

“A tough Beauty, such a treat,” the shorter blond struggled to get free of the ice prison, but with his hands at his sides, he wasn’t able to, just like the others. 

“Indeed, such a shame that she chose Lamia Scale,” the dark-haired male added.

“Behave,” I instructed, steam streaming off of my fingertips. Once again, Lyon chuckled, his hands rising to break the ice. “As you can see, I am very happy with the guild I chose.”

“Indeed,” the taller blond brushed the ice off his shoulder. “The name’s Hibiki,” he held his hand out, and with a slight smile, I shook it. 

“Hali,” I introduced myself.

“Well, welcome aboard, Hali. this is Eve,” he gestured to the smaller blonde, “And Ren,” he gestured to the dark-haired male.

“Ren? As in the one Sherry is madly in love with?” I couldn't help but grin. I chuckled as he mumbled something to himself, tilting his head to the side to try and hide his massive blush. “Well, it’s nice to meet you boys,” I bowed my head. “It’s an honor to meet some of Blue Pegasus' best.” 

"So what does seem to be the problem?" Lyon's voice cut in, his hand resting on my shoulder. “We heard that there was an unknown sorcerer with a massive amount of power, but nothing more.” 

Ren nodded. “And he’s ignored all of our attempts at contact.”

“So what’s the problem?” I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest. 

"Well, it seems as though he’s getting ready for something. We just don't know what." Eve replied. "Hibiki, can you pull the video on the screen?" The older blonde nodded, pulling the video from the cave. 

The cave itself was dark, but a figure could clearly be seen in a full-length cloak. We watched as he paced, never showing his face, but I could sense his pure, raw power. I could sense it and I knew it well. I didn't have to see his face to know who he was. How could I not sense it earlier?

"Gods be damned," I sighed quietly, pinching the bridge of my nose as I shook my head. “Okay, I got this one,” I told them, “You boys stay here,” I nearly ordered, causing Lyon to raise his brow and cross his arms. I could tell he wasn’t happy. The other three stayed silent, watching the ice mage. 

“You’re not going down there,” he shook his head. “Ren, Eve and I will-”

“No,” I cut him off. “Lyon, trust me on this. I am the only one that can get close to that guy.”

“Then I’m going down-”

I shook my head. “If any male goes down there with me, there will be trouble.”

“How are you so sure?” Eve spoke.

“I can't-” I sighed, looking toward the screen once more. “I just need to have you guys trust me on this one.”

“I’m the S-class Wizard and-” Lyon tried to argue, but there was no use. 

“And as the S-class wizard, you should be able to tell when there’s a threat and when to trust your team. I can promise you that I can get him to leave peacefully. I just need a few minutes alone with him. Just me and him. Can you trust me with that?” My eyes were connected with his, one of my hands wrapped around his wrist as the other held his hand. “Lyon, trust me on this one,” I pleaded.

There was a moment of silence as he contemplated each move. His eyes moved from the screen to the members of the Blue Pegasus to the screen again, then to our hands, and finally back to me. “Fine,” he grumbled. “You have ten minutes,” he warned, “Then I'm coming down.”

I nodded with a smile, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss the side of his mouth. He seemed to freeze in that moment, making me silently giggle before I turned to walk out. I could almost hear the snorts and see the smirks of the others' faces. Part of me wanted to stay to watch what Lyon would say if they started to tease him but I had a job to do. 

The opening of the cave was wide and damp. Water dropped from the stalactites, echoing in the silence. Step by step, I walked further into the cave, winding through small passages and ducking under a large stone. By the time I finally reached the end, there was no one there, only the small bug machine that Hibiki used for surveillance. I nodded toward it, telling them that I was still okay, then turned to survey the cave. My brows furrowed at the pure silence. The only feet that walked on the dirt floor were my own.

Pressing my hands together, I drew a bioluminescent light from the water on the walls. My ears perked, picking up the smallest sound. “Found you,” I grinned, whipping around to strike behind me. It was easily dodged and I wouldn't have expected anything less. “What are you doing?” 

“What? Can’t I visit-” the cloaked figure began, but I shook my head. 

“No, now go home,” I ordered. 

“I just came to warn you,” he held his hands up before slowly raising them to his hood. Just as slowly, he lowered his hood to his shoulders. His gold eyes glowed in the light of the room as he took a step toward me. though his light blue hair was cut shorter, he still had his large horns and mark over his eye. “It’s coming.”

“What’s coming?” I questioned, still not really used to his younger features. 

“Kōbi tsuki,” he answered. My eyes widened and my feet stumbled back as my heart raced. “Now that you choose to live your life away from home, I can no longer protect you from it. You must be prepared.”

“Are you sure?” I stepped forward, my palms sweating. He nodded. “Okay,” I nodded as I finally calmed my nerves. “Thank you- for informing me I-” 

I stopped when I felt his hand cradling my cheek. “My dear, do not be afraid. It is only nature taking its course.”

“But- It could drive me insane,” I argued. 

“Only if you run from it,” he shot back with a shake of his head. A sigh shook from my lips, causing him to pull me into his chest. Without a second thought, my arms wound around his midsection. “You’ll be fine, little one,” he smiled into my hair, kissing the top. 

There was a moment where I stood in his arms, holding him as tightly as I did any other time growing up. There was a moment when the drops of water were the only sounds around us. Then I could feel his chest rumble in a growl. He sniffed the air and my eyes widened, putting my hand on his chest. “Don’t,” I warned, taking a step away from him, putting myself between him and the intruder. “Don't you dare,” I repeated as the white-haired mage came into view, his eyes filled with confusion and rage, pain, and something I couldn't sense. “Lyon stop,” I told him. His eyes traveled between me and the man he didn’t know. 

“What is going on here?” his voice became rough and demanding. 

“My father came to warn me of-”

In a flash, Lyon’s eyes pinned on mine, widening as his rage quickly faded to shock and confusion. “Father?”

I nodded. “Lyon, this is my father, the water dragon, Mercphobia.”

“But I- How is- what?” he stuttered. 

I could hear my dad snort behind me. “After I was beaten by the Dragneel boy, I was cast into this young body,” he easily explained.

Lyon’s brows were furrowed and his jaw was dropped as he looked between my father and I. I grinned. “My father just came to warn me about something,” I assured the ice mage, grabbing his hand. I could feel my father’s eyes on me. 

“Warning you about what?” His worry came back as he looked down at me. 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” I lied, but he didn’t seem convinced. I sighed. “Fine, I'll tell you later,” I promised, another lie. I would try and avoid it for as long as I could. That seemed to ease him as I stepped closer to him. I could hear his heartbeat calm. When I looked back, I could clearly see a wide grin forming on my father’s face. “Don’t,” I warned with a glare, but he still held a smug look. I sighed, “Did you only come to warn me?”

“That, and to see how you’re doing. I see that land life suits you,” he grinned happily.

“It does,” I agreed. “Hope and I are very happy up here.”

He hummed, nodding as his hands went behind his back. “Just don’t forget to visit. I expect grandchildren within the year,” he chuckled, making my face heat. He chuckled again as my hands drew over my face.

“Dad,” I groaned, “Please don’t,” I begged.

“Oh, but-”

“Don’t you have to get home?” I quickly spoke, warning him with a glare. "You know, Kareen is probably missing you."

“Oh very well,” he sighed. “My job is done here,” he stepped forward, holding his hands open. 

With a shake of my head, I walked into his arms and held him tight. “Thank you, daddy,” I whispered.

“If he hurts you, I will not hesitate to kill him,” he quietly warned. My chest shook with a laugh. “I’ll see you soon, my girl,” he spoke as he pulled away, but before he left the cave, he took another look at Lyon. A proud grin spread across his lips as he put his hood up and vanished into the darkness. 

“So is he-” Lyon began.

I nodded. “He’s going back home,” I answered.

It had taken a full week before Kōbi Tsuki took effect, and by then, I had already contacted the other dragon slayers from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth to warn them. Luckily, Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu knew enough to educate the newly pardoned Cobra, the Dragon Slaying twins, and the new Fairy Tail Master, Laxus, so I didn’t have to speak much. 

“So what did the others say?” Ooba asked as she walked into her office.

“Luckily Gajeel knew what to tell them since he’s already gone through it with Levy,” I answered.

“I thought that this thing only comes around every ten years,” the Master questioned, taking her seat at her desk.

“The Kōbi Tsuki does, but Dragon Slayers can mate at any time. The Kōbi Tsuki is merely a lunar event that physically forces dragons into heat. It makes us stronger, enhances our senses and, if we have met our mate, it forces us to claim them or be claimed by them. Unfortunately, if we do find our mate and ignore it, then we can go a bit crazy,” I explained. "Which is why I want to lock myself away."

“And you think that you can beat this insanity?” I nodded. “Good to know. Now you better get going. Come back when you’re ready,” she ordered, handing me a silver key.

“Thank you again, Master Ooba,” I bowed my head, holding the key to my chest.

“Don’t thank me yet my dear, just get through this thing alive and in the right mind,” I nodded. “I still don’t know why you won’t tell him,” she mumbled as I opened her door.

I paused, my own mind debating on the reason. “I have my reasons,” I half- lied. She only hummed before I shut the door behind me. 

It didn’t take long for me to pack a bag from my apartment and sneak out, leaving Hope with a letter and jewels for any meals she would need. Hopefully, she would be fine spending time with Sherria. And hopefully, Lyon would understand.

Three days, I had been isolated in the Guild’s hidden cabin for three days. Three days of sweating, three days of pining, and three days of my dragonic nature trying to break free. There had been many hours spent under a cold shower, many trying to pleasure myself, only to still remain unfulfilled each time I climaxed. I could barely sleep with my enhanced senses. It seemed like anything and everything sent pools of heat to my core. I only thanked my lucky stars that Lyon wasn’t with me because I wouldn't have been able to hold back. My isolation was tortuous, but it had to be done. 

Silence filled my room on the fourth night and I was finally able to rest my eyes. CRASH!! My eyes flew open as my body jolted out of bed. I paused, waiting for another sound. I could hear the animals outside and the wind in the trees. I could hear the river that was a mile away and the fish that jumped though it’s currents. I could hear shuffling from the front room and the creaking of wood. A growl escaped my throat as I rushed out, the cool air of the cabin nipping at my uncovered skin. The other rooms had been empty and, when I rounded the corner to the living room and kitchen, the lights were off. It was silent. I paused once again, listening, waiting. Mint and cologne filled my senses, causing my legs to clench together.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding,” a smooth voice spoke from the kitchen. My heartbeat picked up as my nerves tingled. I could already feel the pull. 

My mind screamed _Mine,_ while my body tensed. “Lyon, you have to get out of here,” I growled, my hands clenching at my sides. 

He was silent for a moment, then I heard him move, his feet shifting closer and closer to me. When I finally turned to face him, his dark eyes catching in mine, I noticed that he carried two wine glasses. “The least you could do after disappearing on us for days is have a simple drink,” he held one out to me.

“I’m going through something,” I stepped away from him. “And if you don’t leave, then-”

“Then I'm going to be worrying about you until you come back,” he cut me off.

“Didn’t Master Ooba tell you what’s happening? To Natsu? To Sting and Rogue? To Laxus and Wendy and Cobra and-” I stopped myself.

“And you?” he questioned. I nodded. “She didn’t say much, only that you needed time for something. That you needed time alone. She even tried to order us to stay away.”

“So you went against a direct order?” I stepped away as he tried to come closer, putting my hands up and shaking my head. 

“I needed to know,” he argued.

“No, you don’t. And If you don’t leave then-”

“I already told you that I won’t go unless you tell me what’s happening.”

My eyes locked on his and I knew, there was no point in arguing. Biting my lip, I turned away and stepped as far away from his as I could. “I-” I tried to begin, but nothing would come out.

“It’s okay, take your time,” he calmingly told me, setting the drinks down on a nearby table. “I’m here as long as you need me to be.” The clock ticked, once, twice, three times before I could finally speak.

“Kōbi tsuki,” I plainly told him. I sighed, my arms curling around my chest. “It’s the mating season for dragons and dragon slayers. It comes by only once every few years, but it’s- it’s hell for us until we find our mate and complete the ritual.”

“So we need to find you your mate?” His voice was supposed to hold a question, but I could hear a pang of pain within it. I shook my head. “But you just said that-”

“I already know who my mate is, and I refuse to put him through this if it’s not his choice.” My voice was stern in its growl, causing Lyon to take a step back.

“Then let me find him and you can ask him for yourself,” he suggested, again with pain laced in his words.

"And what happens if he doesn't want me? Not all mates are compatible. Not all mates choose each other. And Lyon if- I don't think I could handle it if he-" I wouldn't be able to handle it if he didn't choose me. Or worse, if he did, only to throw me out later. I was a weak Dragon Slayer, not even able to help my brothers and sister against Acnologia. He was Lyon, the Great Ice Emperor and one of the greatest wizards in Lamia Scale. He could have any girl he wanted, so why would he want me?

"Why wouldn't he?" His question was soft and simple, but it left my eyes wide and my lips parted. "You're amazing, Hali. You're a powerful wizard, you are compassionate and funny, and if he doesn't want you then he's an idiot."

"I still don't-" my eyes shut tightly. He was only saying all of this because he didn't know. It was easy to talk about someone when you didn't know about the weight on your shoulders. After all, words have always meant less that actions.

He tried to brush past me to the door, but my hand easily caught his wrist. “Hali if you don’t- Just let me go get him for you. Who is he?” 

“You- are my mate, Lyon,” the words fell from my lips as I looked down at the floor. Every muscle in my body craved to pull him close, needed to have him- all of him. But I couldn’t. This had to be his choice. Once he was mated to me, we would be mated for life. There would be no others for me. He would have to spend the rest of his life with a woman that he had only known for a few months. If he chose not to, then I would respect his decision. If he chose someone else, it would break me, but I would have to allow it. 

I could feel his body tense before I dropped his wrist and stepped away. I could hear every beat of his heart, each time it quickened and skipped. I could feel the hot and cold that were radiating off of him, the mixture of peppermint and musk filling my senses. My heart tried to pull me toward him, wanting to feel the way his arms would wrap around me, wanting to feel every inch of his soft skin, wanting to tug on his white locks as his lips sucked and bit marks onto my neck. It wanted, no, needed-

My fists clenched and I looked away from him, my jaw tightening. His throat stumbled on words as he tried to reach out for me.

“I-I am you’re- you’re mate?” He questioned, stepping toward me with his arm extended. I tried to step back once more, but my back hit the wall.

I really didn’t want to deal with rejection or heartache right now. “Lyon, please, you have to leave or-” 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” His voice came with concern and sadness as he cradled my cheek, winding his other arm around my waist to pull me close.

My eyes were pinned on my hands that laid on his chest. “Because-” I began. “Because I didn’t know what I meant to you.” I could feel his muscles shift as his head drew back. “Sherry had told me about how you had fawned over Juvia from Fairy Tail, and your little fling with the pink-haired emotion mage and all of your other- how she put them, your conquests. And I guess I doubted your feelings for me. Besides, mating is for life and I didn't want to pressure you and-hmmm” My eyes shot open as I felt the warmth of his lips pressed against mine. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and my eyes drifted shut. My hands clenched in his shirt as he pulled me closer, his hand moving from my cheek to the back of my neck. A moan escaped me as he hitched my leg, pressing his already hard member into my core. 

“Hali,” he whispered my name like a prayer. “I fell in love with you the moment I saw you at that bar. And I have continued to fall deeper and deeper with each passing day. I want to be with you and only you,” a blush rose to his cheeks before he quickly looked, “That is, if you will have me.”

For a moment, all I could do was stare at the man that held me close. I had never seen him so unsure of himself. He was usually so confident. To see him so vulnerable, pure love in his eyes.

 _He speaks the truth_ , my dragon yelled at me, _Take him_. My thumb traced his cheek, my eyes connected with his. No, my heart latched onto his. It was the last straw. Any control I had was gone. With a growl, I launched myself forward, my lips capturing his as my hand ran up his chest, trailing over his shoulder, stopping at the back of his neck. I could feel his lips spread into a grin as he quickly spun me around, pinning me to the wall. I moaned as his teeth pulled at my bottom lip, his hips grounding into mine. I groaned as one of his hands ran down my side, the chill of his fingertips making my nerves stand on end. I gasped as that same hand caressed my ass, grounding into me before he drew my leg up to his hip. 

“Lyon,” I moaned, breaking away from his lips, allowing him free reign to trail his intoxicating lips down my neck. Each touch of his lips to my skin shot electric ice through my veins. “Lyon, please,” I found myself begging as he continued his assault on my neck, his free hand massaging my breast and pinching my nipple through my loose top. 

“Please what?” he teased as his grip loosened on my breasts, only to trail down my inner thigh, so close to my core.

“Why must you tease me,” I panted, my chest rapidly rising and falling with the pure need to have him. “It’s not smart to tease a Dragon,” I warned, my eyes snapping open to meet his, both filled with lust. 

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered so close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. His hand continued to trail up and down my thigh, getting so close to me warmth, only to slide away.

“Lyon,” I growled, a terrible attempt at threatening him. I needed him and he knew it. “Lyon, please,” my lips whimpered as his fingers drew eyes closer to my core, playing with the edges of my panties. 

“Tell me,” he whispered once more. 

“Take me,” I gasped, swallowing the dry lump in my throat. “Take me to the room,” I ordered.

I could feel a slight breeze as he quickly lifted me in his arms. I could feel the rush of blood to my cheeks as I realized that he was carrying me bridal style, my arms looped around his neck as my face buried in his chest. I couldn’t help the calming moan that escaped my lips as I was surrounded by peppermint and a cool musk. Without even thinking, my thighs pressed together, as if to keep my wetness from seeping out. 

As quickly as I was lifted in his arms, I was thrown on the bed almost ceremoniously. I bit my lips as I propped myself on my elbows, watching as he quickly shed his royal blue and gold jacket, along with his white button-up. My eyes hungrily dragged up his naked torso, daring to peek lower to see the bulge in his black pants. I felt my hips rock involuntarily as he stared down at me, his arms caging my face. My hands ran up his toned chest, feeling both the heat that fell from his own need and the chill that came from his powers. My fingers trailed his guild mark, my eyes trailing up to meet his. 

“Lyon,” I whispered, my stomach turning every way. I needed him to know how I felt, but I knew it wouldn’t be easy. “Lyon, I-” My hand fisted over his guild mark. “I love you,” the words barely fell from my lips in a whisper, but it was enough. In the next moment, his lips dove for mine, his hand cradling the back of my neck. “I’m so glad that you’re my mate,” I managed to say between kisses.

“As am I,” his voice rumbled in his chest before his lips latched onto my neck once again. “Allow me to ease your pain,” he groaned, his fingers once again near my center, tugging at the delicate fabric that covered my core.

“Yes,” I sighed, lifting my hips. With another growl, his hand tore at the fabric, ripping it and tossing it on the floor. My back arched as his finger finally dipped into my hot and wet core. Moans reverberated through the room as his fingers began to slide in and out, each time hitting deeper and deeper. My toes curled as my hands fisted in the blankets above my head. His name fell from my lips like a prayer, his eyes raking up and down my body as he added another finger. “Lyon,” I cried out, “Oh yes, please Lyon,” my hips rocked against his fingers, needing more, needing his throbbing cock to replace his fingers. “Oh gods, please,” I begged. With a grin and a chuckle, his head dipped down between my thighs. I choked on a gasp as his flat tongue dragged across my soaking clit. My legs twitched as it circled and sucked on the nub, sending jolts across my nerves. “Yes,” I panted, one hand fisting in his hair as I felt his free hand run up my side, pushing the flimsy fabric of my top up to grasp my breast. I moaned loudly as the heat continued to churn in my core, my skin warming as my eyes shut tightly. “Lyon,” I cried, “Please, I’m so close,” I begged, feeling the familiar coil in my stomach. With a grin, he continued his assault on my clit, ruthless and perfect. 

_So close_ , I kept thinking, my hips rocking against his face. _More, I need more_. Oh gods, yes. “Lyon,” I cried out, the coil in my core snapping as I felt my legs stiffen. When I was finally able to breathe, to move again, I found his dark eyes staring at me once more. With a grin, I flipped him over so I straddled his hips. In one swift motion, I lifted my top over my head and connected my eyes with his once more. “As amazing as that was,” I began purring, my hands trailing over his chest as my arm pressed my breast together with innocent eyes. “What do you say I mark you as mine?” I grinned, feeling my teeth sharpen and my eyes narrow. My dragon was free and there was no stopping her. He was silent, staring at me with parted lips. “Where shall I mark you?” I questioned innocently. “Here,” I kissed his guild mark, “Or here,” I lifted his wrist to my lips, loving how his breath hitched and his cock stirred beneath me. “Or maybe here,” I purred, sliding lower, my hands trailing down his chest to the belt of his pants. I growled at the barrier before quickly stripping him of his belt and pants, tossing them on the floor. 

My lips parted and my tongue ran across my lips as my eyes watched his dark orbs widen. With a wicked grin, my hand grasped his hardened cock, lowering my lips after a few strokes. I could hear his sigh as my tongue ran up his length, swirling around the head, licking up the salty pre-cum. His breath hitched as I took his full length in my mouth, purring at the sweet warmth it gave as I sucked and licked.

“Hali,” he mumbled. With my own grin, just as he had done, I continued to bob my head up and down, moaning at the feeling, the taste of the sweat and pre-cum that escaped. It was almost amusing seeing him so under my control. And why wouldn’t he be? I was the dragon and he was my mate. _My Mate!_ My inner dragon preened at the thought. The great Lyon Vastia was mine and mine alone. I would make sure of that. With a growl, I quickly raised myself, my lips connecting with his in a battle. A moan vibrated in his chest as his hands slid to cradle my cheek and my hip. “Gods I love you,” he breathed out, his hips grinding against me. 

“I love you too,” I moaned as his lips sucked on mine. I gasped as he flipped us over once more, his hard cock rubbing against my core, causing my gasp to become a moan. “I need you,” I whispered, “Now,” I ordered. His lips split into a grin as he looked down at me. I was about to repeat myself, my lips open to shoot the words out, but only a deep moan exited as he quickly thrust into my core. “Yes,” I whispered, my legs wrapping around his waist. I could feel tears sting my eyes as his thrusts became deeper and harder, his moans and groans echoing my own and his grip on my hips tightened. Leaning down, his lips captured mine, tugging on my lower lip with a growl. I cried out as his thrusts came hard and fast, my hands running up and down his spine, leaving red marks in their wake.

In an instant, he had lifted one on my legs over his shoulder, moaning at the change of angle. My toes curled as one of his hands slid down my front, rubbing my clit. I arched my back with a gasp as he continued his assault. Each thrust made it hard to breathe, especially when he bent down to capture my lips in his. It was more of the same when he flipped me on my side, the on my stomach. With each new position, my mind was sent reeling. The only thing that was clear was that my dragon was preening. My lips connected with his once more as I straddled his lap, allowing him to go deeper than he had previously been able to go, and oh it felt amazing. His eyes were dark with lust as he kept one hand at my waist and the other on my cheek. His moans sent chills up my spine, and his thrusts soon became erratic as I could feel the familiar coil in my core.

"Lyon," I gasped, "Come with me,” my lips tugged on his ear, causing him to speed up. My back arched, my breasts bouncing against his hard chest. One, Two, three more thrusts and I snapped. I could feel my fangs elongate as my head shot up, latching onto his shoulder. His lips spilled my name as we both reached our climax, his seed shooting within my womb, hot and sticky. It made my inner dragon purr in happiness. As his thrusts slowed to a stop, I finally breathed out, unlatching my fangs to lick the wound. 

“I’m sorry if that hurt,” I panted in a whisper, still unable to fully catch my breath.

“It was perfect,” he promised, kissing the top of my head before his fingers tilted my lips to meet his. “I know I've said this before, but I love you, Hali,” he lazily grinned, pulling out of me to collapse to my side.

“I love you too, Lyon,” I giggled, snuggling into his side. For a moment, we laid peacefully beside one another in comfortable silence. Then my lips had to quirk at a certain thought. “Rest up,” I ordered, lifting myself on my elbows to face him, “There are still three days of Kōbi tsuki and I am in no way done with you,” I teased, gently twirling my finger around his guild mark.

“Sounds perfect to me,” he grinned, pulling me down onto his chest. “I finally have you to myself and I am not leaving you alone again,” he finished, his lips capturing my own. 

“I like the sound of that,” I hummed softly, my eyes slowly drifting closed. That night, those 7 hours of sleep, were the most we had gotten for the rest of the time, not that my inner dragon minded, she was just happy that we had our mate. She was happy, just as I was. The man that I had fallen for over only a few short months was my mate, my love, my life. And I couldn’t have been happier to have him beside me.


	3. Surprise Introductions

December of 793. It had been four full months since Kōbi Tsuki had passed. Four months of Ooba, Sherry and Sherria fawning over us, four months of living with Lyon and four months of mind blowing sleepless nights. At first it was like before and I couldn’t have a moment alone with Lyon, but after he snapped at Sherry, who only wanted a day of shopping with me, the others learned to give us our space. The way he flung me over his shoulder to carry me away made me giggle. He was as protective and greedy as I was.

It took weeks for us to finally be able to separate during missions, and even that could only last for a day or two max. Ooba soon found out that either both of us went or neither did, and if we were forced to separate, the tug of our mating bond would weaken me and make him lose control. At times it was almost as if he had his own dragon. Unfortunately, toward the end November, Ooba had sent Lyon and Jura on a mission that ended up lasting almost three weeks. And surprisingly, it went better than expected. Jura had phoned in on the communication lacrima that Lyon still had a power boost, but that he was able to control it and they were to return within the next day or two. Sadly, it hadn’t turned out quite as well for me. For the last week, I had woken up with my stomach tumbling, forcing me to throw the little amount of food I could eat. I constantly felt weak and I had no idea why. But it didn’t matter. I still had to train.

That is how I found myself getting knocked to the ground by one of Sherry’s attacks. My feet skidded in the first ground of the arena, finally stopping when I stuck an ice spear in the ground. I groaned at the feeling of my energy being drained, but I still stood, my hand going to my lower stomach.

“Okay, what is with you lately?” Sherry’s voice was confused and concerned as she took a step toward me, her arms extended.

“I’m fine, let’s just keep going,” I ordered. She seemed to hesitate, but nodded and stood in position. 

Straightening my back, I took in a slow and deep breath, forcing my nausea down. “Ready?” I questioned. She nodded and we began once more. My chest was heaving and my water whips were weak, barely doing any damage when one managed to hit the Pink haired mage. 

“Enough!” Sherry called out, racing over to my shaking body. “Seriously, I have to take you to the infirmary or something,” her brows furrowed as she looked down at me.

“No,” my head shook, “I’m fine.”

“You are not fine. You’re shaking and it's pretty obvious that you’re weak right now. Here, come on,” she offered, throwing my arm over her shoulder. I couldn’t argue, literally. The last thing I remembered was my body falling limp against her and my name falling from her lips in surprise. 

Much like earlier that morning, I woke up with a huge wave of nausea. Unfortunately, I wasn't at home and the restroom was too far away, so I had to grab the first thing I could find, a trash can. My knees hit the cold floor as my arms gripped the metal can, saying goodbye to the little amount of breakfast that I had.

“Hali,” Sherria’s voice gasped as the door opened. My lips quivered as I held onto the can even tighter. “Oh Hali,” she sighed as her arms wrapped around my shoulders. “Let it all out,” she whispered, my fingers rubbing circles on my back. When I finally stopped heaving, Sherria helped me back in bed, giving me a cup of water and some saltine crackers. “How are you feeling? And be honest with me.”

“Weak,” I finally admitted. “I’ve been waking up with nausea for the past week and my body just feels drained all the time. I can barely eat anything, and when I do manage to get a meal in, it comes right back up,” my throat shook as a tear rolled down my cheek. My body shivered, grasping onto the sheet that covered me. 

“Well, I have good and bad news,” she began. “Well, I guess good news and bad news and other good news. Or maybe that would still be good and bad news. Or maybe-”

“Sherria,” my hand grabbed hers. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Oh right. Well, the thing is that you’ll have to deal with this nausea for another month or so, but then you’ll start to crave certain things and you’ll still be a bit drained and you’ll have to eat more and-” my hand squeezed hers. “Right, um,” she paused. “You’re pregnant,” she finally finished, making my body freeze. “Hali?” she spoke but I could barely hear her. 

“I’m-” My hand rose to my lower stomach. “I- I’m-”

“Pregnant,” she repeated. “Congrats,” her lips turned into a grin.

A huff escaped my lips as they turned into a smile. A laugh escaped my throat as my head leaned back. “I’m pregnant,” I whispered. 

“Oh I am so happy for you,” the little pinkette giggled, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. 

“I have to tell Lyon,” I made a move to get up, but Sherria held me down. When I looked up at her, her eyes were gazing down at the blanket, her brows furrowed as her lips straightened. “What’s wrong? Where’s Lyon?”

“Jura reported in when you were sleeping and told us that they ran into a problem. Apparently some of the dark guild members broke free and they had to go back to recapture them.” My eyes widened. “Don’t worry, they’re fine. They just won’t be back for a few more days. They should make it in time for the Inter-Guild Christmas party though,” she tried to offer a smile. I sighed in relief and nodded. As much as I wanted Lyon with me, I knew he was needed elsewhere. I would have to wait. 

It didn’t take long for Ooba, Hope and Sherry to find out about my condition, and with them, Toby and Yuka had also found out. Luckily, I convinced them to keep it between our small group until I could talk to Lyon. Both Sherry and Sherria had grumbled because of that, but respected my wishes. Luckily, The Inter Guild Christmas party had come quickly. Decorations were set up and food was being prepared. Guilds began to arrive, Blue Pegasus being one of the flashier entrances. I couldn’t help but grin seeing Sherry beneath the mistletoe with a furiously blushing Ren. Besides them Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus and Sabertooth had already arrived. It wasn’t until Fairytail had arrived that I started to worry. Each of the top Guild were here, laughing, drinking and chatting up a storm, but I still couldn’t help the need for my mate, to have his arms around me.

“So you’re the new Dragon Slayer,” a deep voice spoke behind me. My back stiffened as my hand slid to my stomach, my heels swirling on the granite floor to face the culprit. “Not what I expected,” he leaned down to sniff the air around me, his red eyes trailing over my body.

“Gajeel Redfox, I presume,” I held my head high. This caused a smirk to spread across his lips as he stood straight. 

“Follow me,” he grinned. My brow rose and I leaned to one side. He scoffed. “The others wanna meet ya’.” My lips parted in a silent gasp as his head nodded to the garden in the back. Sucking in a breath and stroking my lower stomach, I nodded.

The cool night touched my skin, causing a chill to run up my spine, a chill that replayed as soon as I came face to face with six Dragon Slayers and 6 mates. Gajeel slipped past me, his arms pulling in a petite blunette, making it seven dragon slayers. 

“Why do I feel like I’m going to be interrogated?” I half joked, my hand remaining on my lower stomach, protecting my unborn child. 

“Oh you’re not,” a woman with long white hair giggled, breaking away from her tall blonde mate. “We just officially wanted to meet you,” her hands grabbed my free one and I couldn't help but step back, my eyes trailing over the various faces. Most were filled with happiness and eagerness, but there was one that worried me. The pink haired Dragon Slayer held his busty blonde mate closer than the others, his eyes trained on me. 

My head lifted high as my eyes connected with him. “Natsu Dragneel?” I questioned. His lips turned up, but he nodded. With a sigh, I bowed my head. “Thank you.” As my eyes connected with his once more, I found confusion in his. His grip on his mate had even loosened as he leaned forward, as if to look at me closer. “You and your team knocked some sense into my father. As a result, he allowed me to leave our city.”

“So you’re not here for some revenge or something?” his brow rose.

His blonde mate sighed and slapped his shoulder, “Natsu, I kept telling you that she wouldn’t, but you never listen to me.”

“Yeah Natsu,” the shorter blonde dragon slayer spoke, “why would she want revenge on you? It’s not like you _killed_ her father.”

“Yes, but as a result of Natsu beating him, Mercphobia was trapped in a younger male body,” The dark haired dragon slayer beside him brought up. “He can no longer turn into a dragon.”

“But he is still powerful,” the youngest dragon slayer spoke, her hands covering her mouth.

I couldn’t help but sigh, a small laugh shaking my chest. “While it’s true that he is stuck in his human form and is still powerful, I can assure you that he has no intention of turning evil or destroying anything. And neither him nor I blame you or want to take revenge on you,” I finished, my eyes landing on Natsu. “Now,” I sighed, “Now that that’s over, I would like to properly introduce myself. I’m Hali Lagunov, the Water Dragon Slayer and the blood daughter of Mercphobia. It’s nice to meet you all,” I finished with a laugh. Surprisingly, Natsu was the first to nearly tackle me in a hug, my feet lifting in their air.

“Be careful, Natsu,” the youngest Dragon slayers ordered, grabbing his arms to drag him back. “Sorry about him. I’m Wendy the Sky Dragon Slayer.”

“Oh so you’re the Wendy that Sherria keeps talking about,” I laughed. “The Sky Sisters, am I correct?” the young mage seemed to blush before she laughed. 

One by one, the Dragon Slayers introduced themselves, as well as their mates. Gajeel’s little blunette was a solid script mage named Levy, and the Busty blonde under Natsu’s arm was a celestial mage named Lucy. Oddly enough, she was also a part of the team that took my father down. The tallest blonde dragon slayer was Laxus, the lightning dragon slayer, and his white haired mate was Mira, a transformation mage. Apparently the demon woman put the future Guild Master in his place. The Poison Dragon Slayer was Erik and his mate was a beautiful woman with short purple hair, Kianana. The last two slayers were the Slayer twins, Sting and Rogue, the Light and Dark Dragon Slayers. And while Sting had a busty, white haired celestial mage under his arm, Rogue had a dark haired sword master as his mate, who also happened to be the new master of Mermaid Heel. 

“So who’s yours?” Natsu spoke. And not a moment after, I heard the sweet voice of my mate calling for me, his peppermint and musky scent surrounding me. 

“Over here,” I called. Natsu’s brow rose in confusion, but all of the others’ jaws dropped, save for Erik and Kianana. My inner dragon purred as I could feel him coming closer. “Lyon,” I purred as he rounded the corner, obviously confused at the scene. But that didn’t stop him from enveloping me in his embrace, kissing my cheek.

“Everything alright?” he whispered. I nodded, turning to face him.

“The other dragon slayers wanted to _officially_ meet me,” I explained.

“Wait, Lyon is your mate?” Natsu began to grin.

“Oh my god,” Lucy began to laugh. “I would have never guessed.”

“I know,” Wendy joined in the laughter. “I never thought-”

“I guess I just needed the right woman,” I could feel him growl. I giggled myself, reaching up to kiss his cheek. 

“Mine,” I whispered. 

“Seems like we’re all going to be seeing each other more,” Kagura spoke with a grin toward Lyon. “Has Ooba talked to you yet.”

I could feel Lyon stiffen at her words. Ooba, what did she want with him? “She has,” he quickly stated, his grip around me adjusting. 

There was a moment of silence before Wendy spoke up once more. “Well, since we’ve all introduced ourselves, I think we all need to leave you two be for the moment,” she suggested, glancing down at the hand that laid on my stomach. There were a few protests, mainly from Sting and Natsu, but the others seemed to follow her instruction. When the others had gone in, I exhaled, though it didn't last long. In an instant, Lyon had cradled my cheek, bringing my lips to his in a spine tingling kiss. I sighed into the kiss, my hand drawing up to grasp his jacket. While one of his arms snaked around my waist, the other continued to pull my lips closer, the need obvious in both of us. 

“I’ve missed you,” I managed to whisper.

“I’ve missed you too,” he replied, deepening the kiss. I had almost gotten so lost in the moment that I completely forgot what I needed to tell him.

“Wait,” I managed to pull away from him, but not before his lips descended in my neck. “Lyon, wait,” I giggled, loving the way the chill of his lips felt on my neck. “Lyon,” I sighed happily. “I have to tell you something.”

“What is it my love?” he asked, his lips never stopping their assault.

“I’m pregnant.” As soon as the words left my mouth, he froze. 

After a moment of silence, he straightened up and looked into my eyes, his thumb caressing my cheek. “You’re- you’re pregnant?” His eyes seemed to search mine for the truth. A small smile spread across my lips as I nodded. “We’re going to have a baby?” I nodded again, my lips smiling wider than before as his lips descended upon mine, his arms lifting me up. I giggled as he spun me around. “I’m going to be a father,” he grinned, pressing his hand against my stomach.

“You’re going to be a father,” I answered. 

“Hali, you’re amazing,” his dark eyes were filled with so much warmth and love and a tear dropped from my eye. “I love you so much,” he brought our foreheads together.

“I love you too Lyon.”

“Hey love birds, you’re needed in the main hall,” Ooba’s voice interrupted us. “Don’t make me spin you,” the old woman threatened. 

Lyon winced looking down at me. I laughed, grabbing his hand. “Come on, handsome, we can’t keep them waiting.”

“No, I guess we can’t,” he grinned, offering me his arm. With a kiss to his cheek, my arm wrapped around his and we made our way back to the hall. There were encouraging and welcoming smiles from both the dragon slayers and their mates, and our own guild. Oddly enough, there was a man with short black hair that kept his eyes on us, as well as a woman with long blue hair beside him who seemed ecstatic about something. Apart from an odd look, I paid them no mind for the moment, merely following Lyon to where Jura and the others were standing.

“Alright, listen up you all,” Ooba’s voice boomed over the room. “Makarov and I have something to say,” the room fell silent, eyes pinned to the front of the room where Master Ooba and an old man sat. “After the end of this year, Makarov and I will be retiring from our positions as Guild Masters. So we would like to introduce you to our replacements.”

“Laxus,” the old man spoke. With a grin, the Lightning dragon slayer took his place next to the older man, his grandfather from what I understood. 

“And my own replacement, Lyon Vastia,” My body tensed as my head slowly looked up at the man on my arm. With a grin and kiss on the cheek, he left to stand next to our master. My hand went to my stomach as I watched him, a grin spreading across my lips. With a wave of her hand, Ooba summoned the other four leaders to the front. My grin only widened as I realized that the top six guilds in Fiore were now run by two dragon slayers, two slayer mates and two older males, one that was bald and wore a pink dress, and the other that wore a dark pointed hat and a spiked choker. 

“Amazing, isn’t he?” Jura’s spoke beside me, his voice barely louder than whatever speech Ooba and Makarov were giving.

“That he is,” I chuckled. “So you didn’t want to be the Guild master?” I questioned, my eyes remaining on my mate.

“I’m not much of a leader,” The wizard saint shook his head. “Lyon is a much better leader and strategist than I could ever be.” He spoke. “Besides, I hear that he has something new to fight for.” 

“I’m guessing Sherry or Sherria told you.” 

"It was the first thing Sherria blurted out after Lyon went to look for you," he grinned with a chuckle. “And I believe a congratulations is in order.”

“Thank you, Jura,” I smiled. 

After a few more minutes of Ooba’s lectures, the new Masters were allowed to socialize once more. At first, I wore a smile as he walked up to us, getting a pat on the back from Jura. Unfortunately for him, my lips dropped and my eyes glared at him as I swatted his arm. He recoiled, but his smile was still firm on his lips.

“How could you not tell me?” I questioned, he only chuckled and pulled me into his arms. I couldn’t even struggle.

“Because you beat me to the good news,” he whispered, kissing my cheek as he placed his hand on my lower stomach. A blush rose to my cheeks as my hand fisted in his jacket. 

“So should I start calling you Master from now on?” I grinned.

“You can call me wherever you want as long as you stay with me,” he replied.

That made me laugh, pulling him closer. “I think the mark for your neck proves that you’re stuck with me,” I grinned, finally connecting our lips. I could feel his lips spread into a smirk as he pulled me closer.

“You two are so cute,” Sherria’s voice drew as apart. I couldn’t even be mad at our team, who all stood with smirks on their faces. I could merely giggle as Lyon kept his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. 

“I believe an official congratulations are in order,” Yuka spoke, offering his hand to Lyon. with a nod and a ‘thank you’ Lyon shook it, as well as Toby’s and Jura’s. Sherry and Sherria both jumped to hug their new guild master. 

“So you really did make something of yourself,” a voice broke us all apart. Instinctively, my hand grabbed Lyon’s, my eyes pinned on the man with short black hair. There was part of me that expected Lyon to go into a defensive position with the way the other man was talking, but Lyon only chuckled, lightening the other man’s face. 

The others seemed to have cleared away, but that still left Lyon, the strange man and the woman with long blue hair near me. My eyes went from Lyon to the other man, my brows furrowing. Lyon must have sensed my confusion, because he looked down at me with a smile. “Hali, this is Gray and Juvia from Fairy Tail,” he introduced. 

“So this is the woman that stole your cold heart,” the other man jested.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Lyon glared.

“Oh just wondering why she’s with a guy like you,” Gray continued. I had to admit that it was amusing to watch the two, knowing that they grew up as brothers under their master Ur’s protection and training. Juvia also seemed amused, muttering something about her ‘beloved Gray'.

“Do they do this often?” I found myself questioning as she slid next to me. Of course I had known about Lyon’s infatuation with the water sorceress, but I was surprisingly calm around her. The only thing I noticed was how my hand automatically went to my lower stomach.

“All the time,” she smiled. 

“Brotherly love?” my brow quirked as a chuckle escaped my lips.

“Very much so.” she replied. “My beloved Gray and your Lyon are very much like brothers. They love teasing each other and sparing with one another.” There was silence as we watched our men arguing. “So you are Lyon’s mate?” My eyes snapped to meet those of the blue haired sorceress, a blush rushing to my cheeks. My lips parted as I nodded. “And you keep touching your stomach,” it was more of a statement than question. As if as a confirmation, my hand rubbed my lower stomach. “I guess I should congratulate you,” she smiled widely. “So when is the baby due?”

“Baby?” Gray’s voice cracked as he stopped his argument. His eyes trailed from Lyon to me, then back to Lyon, his jaw dropping.

I chuckled. “According to Sherria, I’m three months. So sometime in June,” I answered.

“Wait, wait, wait, back up. You’re pregnant- with Lyon’s baby?” Gray’s eyes widened as I nodded, my fingers winding with Lyon’s as he slid up beside me. “Not even any of the other dragon slayers are.”

“That you know of,” I suggested, knowing very well that Levy was already pregnant herself with Gajeel’s child. It was shocking how none of the others had noticed. Or maybe they had, but they hadn’t said anything. 

“ _Oh they definitely know_ ,” Hope’s voice rang in my head. 

“Hope,” I smiled, opening my arms to the little exceed. 

“Oh is this your little exceed,” Juvia cooed. 

From then on, the night was filled with laughter, and luckily no destruction. I was able to talk more with the other dragon slayers and their mates, Natsu promising to spar with me when I was fit enough. Both Gray and Gajeel had laughed, stating that I could probably whoop his ass any time. But as flattered as i was, I knew it wasn’t true. Natsu Dragneel was the strongest of any of us Dragon Slayers, whether it be First Gen, Second Gen, Third Gen, or an Original like me. There were promises of visiting once the baby was born, and even an all Dragon Slayer Mission that I knew would also include our respective mates. Juvia and I had talked about our powers, both being water based, and joked about how we both chose hard headed ice mages. 

I watched as Hope interacted with the other exceeds, a certain red haired exceed paying close attention to her. I also noticed little Wendy blushing at a dark haired Fairy Tail mage, Romeo, from what Lucy had said, while Sherria teased the poor wind mage. Much to my surprise, however, Eve from Blue Pegasus had never stopped staring at Sherria. Several couples had been caught under the mistletoe, a young woman with short white hair and a man dressed as a night being one of them, causing Mira to squeal with delight. Then there was a brunette from FairyTail and the dark haired drunkard from Quatro Cerberus. Oddly enough, that kiss made a man with long red hair mumble something about him killing the male. Even Master Makarov and the pink haired medical mage from Fairytail were caught under it. 

At the End of the night, I found myself staring out of the window of my new room, my mate’s arms around my waist and his lips on my neck. I sighed into his embrace, feeling one of his hands gently caress my barely showing bump. That bump was the proof of our struggles, of our love and our future, a future we would walk together.


End file.
